


Blind Speed Dates

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Barebacking, Eobard's weird, First Dates, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: Cisco helps set Barry up with his boyfriend's twin brother under Harry's suggestion. Eobard's pretty weird but he's Harry's brother right? Everything should be fine. Mostly. Barry has a good time at least.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells, Cisco Ramon/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Blind Speed Dates

"Cisco," Harry says mildly. "Have I done something particularly terrible to you recently that you'd like to talk about?" 

"What?" Cisco replies in bemusement. "Not- that I can think of? Is there something _you_ want to talk about?" 

"No, no," Harry assures. "I was just wondering why you want to torture me all of a sudden by making me go on a double date with my _brother_." Cisco rolls his eyes. This again? It seems a little late, and excessive, to bring it up now that they're outside the restaurant waiting for Barry and Eobard to arrive. 

" _You_ told me to keep an eye on Barry," Cisco insists. "This is how I keep an eye on Barry!" 

"I did not mean to infer he needed _that_ much of an eye kept on him," Harry replies sharply. "He is an adult, and a _speedster_ , he is perfectly capable of taking care of himself." 

"And normally I would agree! But your brother's a weirdo, Harry!" Cisco argues. "And _also_ a speedster. One dinner in the same proximity of your brother isn't going to kill you." 

"But you're somehow convinced that _one_ dinner and Eobard's going to kill Barry?" Harry retorts irritably. 

" _You convinced me of that_!" Cisco urges. 

"He's my brother! He's fine!" Harry insists. 

"Then you can stand one dinner!" Cisco assures. Fortunately, this conversation stops when Eobard, Harry's twin brother, suddenly zooms up. He does look _exactly_ like Harry, even Cisco finds it unsettling sometimes. Of course, the easiest way to tell them apart is that Eobard can walk but even then, Cisco has occasionally walked up to Eobard sitting and mistook him for Harry. It's surprisingly easy to do in the labs. Harry and Eobard exchange less than pleased looks at their similar taste in dress. 

Barry bolts up not a second later, blinking at Eobard in some confusion. Then he laughs. 

"Sorry, I forgot you're a speedster too," he admits. At least Barry is actually on time for once. Cisco would say that's because he's excited for this, of course he would be, but Barry has been incredibly late for lots of things he's been excited about. Barry extends a hand and after a researching moment, Eobard accepts it. 

"I don't think we've properly met before. I'm Barry Allen," Barry introduces himself. 

"Eobard Thawne," Eobard replies. "Pleasure. I hear you show exceptional potential in the lab." Barry flusters some, neither of them releasing their handshake. 

"Well, I don't know about 'exceptional'," he replies, more caught off guard by the compliment than really humble. "I mean, Wally's like way faster than me- and getting faster! It's incredible." 

" _Barry_ ," Cisco hisses softly before Barry somehow manages to talk himself out of a date. Eobard laughs. 

"Your speedforce potential isn't measured by how fast you go," he assures, smiling. Cisco suddenly remembers the other way to tell the twins apart- Eobard's smile is way more unnerving. They're still 'shaking' hands. Okay, Cisco definitely has the feeling this was a terrible idea after all. 

"Why don't we go inside?" he cuts in. They both look at him curiously and Barry suddenly has the epiphany to pull his hand away. He smiles awkwardly but Eobard just smiles back. Harry rolls his eyes so hard Cisco worries he might have to pick them up off the floor later. He gets them a table while Barry and Eobard mingle some more quietly. 

"Your study of the speedforce is phenomenal," Barry says. "I read your thesis. A few times, actually. Your theory of its quantum structure is _super_ interesting." Sometimes Cisco forgets Barry actually, like, _knows_ things and is highly intelligent. It's easy to forget when Barry is so scatter brained usually- and a klutz on top of that. They situate at their table, Cisco reluctantly sitting beside Eobard so Harry doesn't have to. As it were, Eobard seems too focused on Barry so Cisco doesn't have to worry too much about this. 

"I didn't discuss its quantum structure in my published thesis," Eobard replies with an arched brow. Barry flusters a bit as he unfolds his cloth napkin into his lap. 

"The unpublished ones stay in the school system," he admits. "The first one you submitted was more interesting in my opinion." 

"Yes," Eobard hums. "Quite. I believe my professor phrased it a bit differently than that. 'The incomprehensive ramblings of a mad man', if I recall correctly. And I do." And Cisco was worried about _Barry_ talking himself out of a date. Who brings up the fact that they were called a 'mad man' on a first date? Or at _all_. That's like the biggest red flag-

"That seems rude," Barry murmurs. No, of course Barry 'sweetheart' Allen wouldn't pick up on that being a weird thing to say. "It read perfectly sound to me. Perhaps a bit _frantic_ in places but honestly, it just showed how enthused you were. The published edition reads very cold in comparison." Eobard clearly doesn't mind his ego being stroked. 

Harry rubs his temple before giving Cisco a mild look that quietly says 'see, they're fine'. Cisco returns an unamused one. He's glad they're hitting it off but he's definitely not been convinced so far that Eobard isn't seriously a creep. Harry exhales an annoyed noise before picking up the menu. 

"That's nice to hear," Eobard says. "Do you study the speedforce as well?" 

"Not exactly," Barry admits, picking up his own menu. "I'm happy to help them run their tests and I like reading about it but beyond that- not exactly my field of expertise." Now that's being humble. Barry may not officially study it, but he's more than capable of discussing it in depth and with an astounding amount of knowledge. He's given Harry more than a few things to 'think about' and that's not easy. Something Cisco knows well. 

"You're a CSI, correct?" Eobard asks. 

"Forensic scientist for Star Labs, actually," Barry corrects. "But yeah, I work a lot with the CCPD so, might as well be. Singh always requests me." He laughs awkwardly. Eobard just nods. 

"I've never seen you in my part of the lab," Eobard notes. 

"Oh, I just don't want to waste anyone's time. Like I said, Wally's a lot faster and way more intune with the speedforce than I am. I think it actually _likes_ him," Barry replies, not with any sort of malice but amusement. Eobard huffs a small laugh that inherently makes Cisco's skin jump. Maybe it's because he's interacted more with Eobard or maybe it's just because he's so distinctly _not_ Harry, but Cisco's always just found him so weird. 

Barry either doesn't notice or doesn't care. 

Honestly this just proves Harry was right and Barry needs an eye kept on him. He doesn't exactly have the best dating history, after all. Between Hal, August, Linda, and Meena- and that's just in recent history- well, Eobard probably wouldn't be the _worst_. 

"The next time you have some free time, you should come down to my lab," Eobard says. Which _definitely_ doesn't sound weird at all even with Cisco knowing he is the head scientist of the speedforce research team. And definitely isn't made weirder by the disapproving look Harry gives his brother and Eobard easily ignores. 

"I- yeah, yeah. I'll think about it," Barry replies, the tips of his ears a soft pink. Of course he finds that way too endearing. How he hasn't gotten himself axe murdered already is sheer coincidence. 

"Are we going to order today?" Harry asks dryly. It doesn't go beyond Cisco that Eobard hasn't looked away from Barry once, even to look at the menu. Judging by how flustered Barry is, he likely notices too but clearly finds it less creepy and more flirtatious. 

"Sorry, yeah, I'm ready," Barry assures. Eobard finally does look away, if not briefly, to give his brother a removed look. Then he's looking back again. He orders without ever touching the menu. Cisco doesn't know if that's particular _weird_ persay but he knows he doesn't fucking like it. He'd also like to point out that Harry was the one with the brilliant idea to introduce Barry to Eobard and this is his fault. 

Unfortunately, as weird as Eobard might be, he and Barry seem to _really_ be getting on. More so than Cisco even expected, honestly. He knows Barry gets a crush on anyone with little rhythm or reason so he was never particularly peeved when Barry obviously took a shine to Harry not knowing he and Cisco were already involved. This was especially so because Cisco knows for a fact that Barry wouldn't be able to tolerate Harry in high doses regardless of how otherwise easy going Barry is. 

But Eobard is very much not Harry with Harry's face. 

They continue talking- Cisco assumes, anyways. It doesn't take long for them to end up speed talking in a bubble of their own so he doesn't actually know what's being said but Barry looks very engaged and very pleased which is all Cisco really cares about. With how much conversation they can cover in such a short amount of time, he feels Barry would have long found out already if he didn't like Eobard so them being able to continue carrying on like this is probably a good sign. 

"I'm guessing that's good?" Cisco asks. Harry looks at his brother mildly for a moment then at Barry before turning back again. 

"They're debating the avatar theory verses the conduit theory where Eobard is strongly suggesting he believes Barry may be the speedforce avatar and Barry is either dense or willfully ignoring it," he explains. That sounds about right. Cisco knows just enough about both of those theories to know he doesn't know enough to take a side. "Now they're discussing the prison complex. Now they're sharing their favorite foods." It's hard to be certain if their conversation just flowed that way or if they had topics in between that Harry missed while explaining. 

He'll take that as it going well. It's always fascinating to Cisco watching two speedsters interact with each other at this speed. It must be nice being able to talk to someone for a few minutes and get the small talk out of the way or even just to be able to exchange complex and complicated ideas at the drop of a hat. It's more than just talking fast, after all; they think fast, too. 

Cisco watches Harry pull his personal blend of speedster fish food- name in progress- out of the bag on his chair. It's a synthetic carbohydrate blend to help speedsters satisfy their metabolisms without eating themselves out of house and home. Honestly, Cisco forgets sometimes Harry is a speedster, too. Not only that, but that he comes from the same future Eobard does, where wasting time is not only a sin but a _crime_. 

"Do you miss being fast?" Cisco asks. 

"More than anything," Harry replies. When he came to this time, his connection to the speedforce was damaged, eventually leading to the loss of the use of his legs and thus, most of his ability to move quickly. He still can, he can still think and talk fast, even some things with his hands if he really wanted to, but the more physical strain he puts on himself that way, the more likely he'll just damage himself further. Cisco has always understood and taken Harry's short tempered and volatile nature in stride even before knowing these things about him but after finding them out? A lot of things make more sense. 

Cisco looks back at Barry and Eobard. Harry does too, briefly. 

"I do not now, nor have I ever, wanted you to be fast," Harry comments as if he knows what Cisco is thinking. 

"Never?" Cisco repeats, more curious than anything else. He really doubts 'never' is the case. Harry would probably get a lot less frustrated with him sometimes if they actually thought at the same speed. 

"If it wasn't abundantly clear, I started dating you because I liked who you are as is," Harry assures in what is surely his form of dry reassurance. 

"So if I became a speedster, we'd have to break it off?" Cisco asks. Harry's quiet for a moment. 

"No," he finally says. "Of course not. It would be _challenging_ but we could make it work, obviously." Cisco doesn't really need to ask why that would be. With the way Harry is, if Cisco suddenly could access the speedforce in the way Harry wants to so badly- he wouldn't be happy. 

Cisco really has no desire to be a flash, anyways. 

"Besides, your powers are far more interesting," Harry says. Cisco laughs. "And far more unique." He knows Harry means well and that's all that matters. A waitress brings them their food. 

With as fast as they're moving, Cisco expects Barry and Eobard to be done eating in an instant but it appears that they're so invested in their conversation, pieces of sushi disappear sporadically as they even remember _to_ eat. At least it gives him and Harry actual time to eat, too. 

"How is your 'secret' project going, anyways?" Cisco asks. Harry's face immediately turns into a thoughtful sourness that is, admittedly, very cute. 

"Jesse says it's pulling too much power," he answers. Harry code for 'I don't agree but I see her point'. "Finding a viable power source that small is becoming an issue- not to mention the circuits can't handle it." He keeps talking and Cisco mostly just listens while he eats. Harry knows exactly how fast he can talk and have Cisco still understand him and he knows Cisco is capable of following along if he can physical _hear_ what he's saying and often times can give him ideas and solutions in turn. 

They work in different areas of the lab but, needless to say, they work very well together. 

Cisco holds a piece of his sushi out for Harry to try and he pauses in his talking long enough to do so, giving Cisco ample time to interject properly for the first time. Harry returns the favor and offers Cisco a piece of his own. Cisco quickly becomes too bubbly at how cute that was to really pay attention anymore. If Harry notices, and he likely does, he doesn't mention it. 

When it seems like they're all done eating, Cisco gets Barry's attention again. He's been talking to Eobard for so long at such speed, he looks a little dazed when he comes back to the real world- and very flustered. Barry _really_ likes Eobard and, unfortunately or otherwise, Eobard clearly feels the same. Maybe Harry was right and there was nothing to worry about after all. Eobard isn't the only weird scientist at Star. Hell, most people think Harry's weird. 

"That was good," Barry assures. Cisco is fairly certain Barry wasn't paying near enough attention to what he was eating to be able to tell. 

"It was," Eobard agrees, already reaching for his wallet. "If you'll excuse us, however, we're going back to my place. Barry would like to see more of my work." Barry blushes painfully bright. 

'Work'. Sure. 

"Oh, uh, here, I can-" Barry begins, reaching for his own wallet. 

"No need," Eobard says in a curt fashion that deters any argument. So Barry doesn't. 

"Already?" Harry asks scathingly. "You haven't even bragged about your latest work. Again." Eobard gives him a far more bittersweet smile than any of the ones he's given Barry so far. He looks at Cisco before looking back again. It's always been hard to tell if Eobard doesn't like him, doesn't find him important enough to care about, or actually _does_ like him in some weird way. Cisco isn't sure he ever wants to know. 

"As fun as that would be, you two should have some quality time together," Eobard replies. "You certainly need it." 

Likewise, Cisco has no idea _exactly_ what he's imply. Is he suggesting their relationship is having trouble? Or is making a scathing remark about Cisco not being a speedster. Or worse still, Harry being a defunct speedster. And again, Cisco decides it's best not knowing. Regardless of its actual implications, it annoys Harry anyways. 

"How kind of you," Harry says with a far more pissy smile. Cisco has learned under no circumstances to get between them basically ever. Barry clears his throat quietly, getting Eobard's attention again and successfully breaking their death stare. 

"Shall we go?" Eobard asks. 

"Yeah. I'd like that," Barry agrees with a smile. "I'll see you later, Cisco. It was nice having dinner with you, Harry." He shakes Harry's hand politely, and despite the obviously insincere smile he gets, gives a nicer one in return. 

"Maybe next time we'll actually talk," Harry suggests. Cisco kicks him under the table. Barry just flushes brighter. 

"Let's hope not," Eobard assures sourly. "Let's go." Cisco urgently grabs the money Eobard's left before it's blown off the table by the force of them leaving. Harry looks after them irritably. 

"I'll be honest, that actually went way better than I expected," Cisco admits. "I thought for sure Eobard was going to hate him." 

"Me too," Harry murmurs suspiciously. 

"Wait, what? You _expected_ your brother to hate him?" Cisco asks. Harry makes a non-committal mumble. " _Harry_." 

" _What_? I figured Eobard would hate him and Barry would ditch him at dinner," he insists.

"Why- _that's_ why you didn't want to come," Cisco says urgently. " _Harry_. Why would you set them up if you thought they'd hate each other!"

"To annoy Eobard and kill Barry's puppy crush on me," Harry replies as if it's the most obvious answer in the world. Cisco has changed his mind; Harry definitely isn't cute. He puts his head in his hand. "Call Detective Joe West." 

"Joe? What for?" Cisco asks. 

"Because I've never seen Eobard take to someone like that so quickly, let alone at all, and now I'm not sure what his intentions with Barry are," Harry says far too calmly. Cisco scrambles to get his phone out. 

"He's not going to hurt Barry, is he?" he urges. 

"Maybe," Harry murmurs thoughtfully. 

" _Harrison_ ," Cisco snaps. Harry looks at him. 

"I mean," he says, making a forced scoffing noise. "No. _No_ , of course not. Barry is well known and liked with a detective for a father. Eobard would be hard pressed to explain his disappearance." 

" _Disappearance_ ," Cisco balks. 

"He'll be fine!" Harry insists. "Detective Joe West? _Now_?" 

Cisco urgently makes the call. 

X

Barry will be honest, he wasn't exactly expecting Eobard to live in a studio apartment. Perhaps that's just because he knows Wells lives in a sizable _manor_ and a part of him just kind of assumed they lived together- being twins and all. Which doesn't make any sense in retrospect, obviously. Overall though, it's very clean and organized- efficient, if Barry had to call it anything. 

Which is definitely a little odd but Cisco did warn him Eobard was a little odd. 

So far, though, he really wouldn't say Eobard was any stranger than any of the other people working at Star. Barry actually enjoys listening to him talk about his theories and research- even if that wasn't exactly what he thought he was being invited back to his apartment for. When Eobard said he had more research at home, Barry figured it was a pick up line to get them alone in his apartment. For sex. He thought this was a sex thing. It definitely sounded like a sex thing. 

But Eobard just stands in front of his bookshelf with a journal and explains his quantum entanglement theory in a near frantic state. He is very, _very_ enthused about the speedforce. Barry just sits on the edge of his bed and listens, following him with his eyes as he paces now and again. Honestly, he especially doesn't mind because Eobard is absolutely gorgeous. Barry is fully aware Cisco set him up on this date because of his _tiny_ crush on Harry but watching Eobard go on about the speedforce is way sexier than anything Barry initially was attracted to Harry for. Which was mostly being smart and cute and wasn't deterred by him being a bastard in the slightest. 

Eobard goes on for- quite some time before finally stopping and looking at Barry suspiciously. Unsure of what he's done, Barry looks back at him in bemusement. 

"What's wrong?" Eobard asks. 

"Wrong? Nothing? Why?" Barry assures. 

"You're not listening," Eobard claims. 

"I'm listening!" he promises. He can understand why Eobard would jump to a conclusion like that. Barry himself knows what it's like to ramble on about something he enjoys and have people tune him out- especially at super speed. Eobard scoffs in disbelief so Barry repeats back the last several seconds of his rambling word for word. While this seems to satisfy Eobard that he was listening, his expression doesn't change much. He lifts his chin minutely.

"You were full of discussion over dinner," he reminds him. "Did I lose you somewhere?" 

"No," Barry replies which, to his benefit, is true. Eobard's theories are sound and he understands them but he doesn't exactly have much to add or anywhere _to_ add them anyways. "But I was expecting something else to be honest." 

"And what _exactly_ were you expecting?" Eobard asks back in a snippy tone, arching a brow at him. Barry coughs nervously as if that'll hide his heating face. He definitely didn't think this through before he started saying things. 

"I- sort of thought- you were trying to get in my pants?" he finally just admits. He figures if he was right about Eobard's initial offer being about sex, then maybe Eobard just got cold feet and making it clear he's up for it definitely wouldn't hurt anything. Barry isn't _easy_ but he is open and Eobard is really, really cute. And smart. Really smart. And intense and committed and focused and- 

Eobard looks puzzled. Barry would be embarrassed but his confusion seems to be less why Barry would think that and more like he doesn't understand what Barry is saying. His face opens up suddenly when he makes the connection. 

"Sex?" he says in enough surprise that now Barry definitely knows he got the wrong idea. This had been going so well and then Barry just had to go and put his foot in his mouth. Doesn't that just go figure, Allen. "You assumed I wanted sex- and you still came back with me?" 

Okay, Barry's a little confused. It's hard to tell if Eobard is shocked anyone would want that with _him_ or if he's being incredibly judgemental. Eobard knows he's really attractive, right? Surely that's not a new thing to him? Barry rubs the back of his head awkwardly. He really likes Eobard and he doesn't want to say anything that'll make Eobard not like him so soon. 

"Would that be bad?" he asks with a wince. Eobard just stares at him. Yeah, definitely a little odd. Barry can see where Cisco was coming from. Eobard blinks and closes his journal. 

"No," he finally says. "Not at all." He puts his journal down again and instead comes to join Barry on the bed. It's kind of boggling to Barry that someone like Eobard could invite anyone back to his place and legitimately be surprised when they were down for sex but that does seem to be the case. Barry gives him a sheepish smile but Eobard is apparently too busy calculating _something_ to notice. 

"You- haven't dated a lot, have you?" Barry asks. 

"No," Eobard replies. "Once. Briefly." _That_ kind of scientist. Barry isn't surprised there but that clears some things up. 

"Here," he murmurs. He caresses Eobard's jaw in his hand and moves in to give him a short kiss. Eobard considers it, considers him, then mimics the gesture and cups the nape of his neck to kiss him back. Barry starts off leading but once Eobard gets the hang of it, that intensity he has comes into play. Even if he's not particularly skilled, he's a fast learner and Barry melts under the sheer fever of it alone. He clings to Eobard's shoulder with one hand and keeps the other on his jaw to at least try to keep some leverage. Eobard's grip on his neck is firm though and he's grabbed Barry's thigh with the other. 

Barry doesn't think Eobard is waiting for his go ahead so much as it seems like Eobard has gotten too caught up in kissing to think about anything further. Not that he minds, of course; the kissing is _really_ good. In fact, he probably wouldn't mind if they just did this all night. Eobard's sheer enthusiasm is very endearing. Still, Barry slides his hand down Eobard's neck and follows his collar bone with both hands before straying further down. Even for a speedster, Eobard is incredibly fit and Barry can't help but fawn a little as he traces the soft warmth of his belly and feel the sturdy muscle underneath. 

He slips his fingers into the waistband of Eobard's jeans and uses that grip as leverage. Eobard's already noticeably hard- and well endowed. Jeez, he really is the whole package, isn't he? Barry has no idea why someone like Eobard would be interested in him but he's not about to argue that now. It's only when he starts to unbutton Eobard's shirt does Eobard finally break their kiss. Neither of them are out of breath, thanks speedster stamina, but Barry can feel how red his lips are. Taking this as a sign that he can do the same, Eobard tugs Barry's shirt off over his head and Barry helps him along. 

Likewise, Eobard seems enthralled. He just stares initially, taking in the view, then he touches, first caressing his fingers over Barry's top scars then beginning to follow the lines of his lichtenberg. Barry shudders at the static sensation that grows under his skin at Eobard's touch. He's not the first speedster Barry's been with and the feel of linking energy with another speedster is always painfully intimate and, like this? Deeply arousing. He pulls Eobard's shirt open the rest of the way. 

Oh. 

Um. 

Barry doesn't know what to say about this. 

Eobard has a flash emblem tattooed right in the middle of his chest- Barry's _specific_ emblem. He's a bit broader than Barry so it doesn't look _as_ big but it's definitely life sized. There is no answer to anything Barry might ask that wouldn't be seriously weird in some way. Not a single one. Barry looks up at Eobard and he's not really sure what he's hoping for, let alone expecting, but he doesn't actually know how to address this. 

"Ignore that," Eobard says. Barry looks at the tattoo again. He nods. 

"Okay," he murmurs. That's probably for the best. Or at least Barry's going to pretend that it is. He legitimately isn't sure if he should be weirded out or flattered by this and he decides to just not think about it. Eobard tilts his head up to kiss him again which makes him forget about it readily enough. He goes back to what he was doing, pulling open Eobard's jeans and slipping his hand inside to feel his heavy cock. 

It's nice and Barry pulls it out to stroke between his hands. Eobard growls against his mouth in return, a hot, feral noise that makes Barry's blood run just as hot. It takes a little convincing but Barry manages to back off. He shudders as Eobard slowly runs his tongue over his lip like he's savouring the taste. Barry can show him something better though and he slides off the edge of the bed to get between Eobard's legs. He gives Eobard a questioning look as he strokes his hard cock in hand and Eobard nods curtly in return. Which isn't surprising. 

Precum beads to the tip and Barry circles his thumb around the head before dragging his tongue up the underside. He feels Eobard's knee twitch against his side and he can't help but grin as he kisses along his length. Eobard watches him intensely. Barry takes the tip in his mouth and rolls his tongue against the slit before sinking down until he feels it heavy on his tongue. He is a bit of a mouthful and Barry was briefly worried Eobard might be a little aggressive for this to go smoothly but, surprisingly, Eobard makes no effort to take control or even take hold of him. Barry takes it at his leisurely, bobbing his head along the first couple inches and running his tongue along its underside. 

He feels spit begin to run down his hand and he takes it deeper, feeling it prod against the back of his mouth and earning another gravely noise from Eobard. The sound rolls his stomach with arousal and Barry can feel his face fully flushed all the way to his ears. He spreads his knees wide and slips his free hand into his pants to rub his dripping cunt. He's already so wet. Finally, Eobard reaches for him but, surprisingly, it's to push his hair out of the way and little else. The humor of it nearly makes Barry gag.

The knock, however, does. 

Barry pulls off quick, wiping some spit from his mouth as he looks up at Eobard questioningly. They definitely haven't been loud enough for that urgent of a knock- or loud at all, actually. Eobard, likewise, seems perplexed. The knock comes again, harder this time, and Eobard scowls. 

"Police." 

Barry chokes. _Joe_? 

"Yes, yes, I'm coming," Eobard replies mildly, tucking himself back into his jeans but not much more. Barry awkwardly shields his face as Eobard opens the door. Yeah, that's definitely his fucking _dad_. Barry is an _adult_ man.

"Badge," Eobard demands before anything else and, obviously, despite the rudeness Joe shows him. 

"Eobard Thawne?" Joe asks. 

"Yes," Eobard replies mildly. "Detective Joseph West, badge number 010213. How can I help you?" Barry wants to die. 

"Is Barry Allen here?" Joe asks. _Barry wants to die_. Why is Joe here? Why does Joe know where Eobard _lives_? He mentioned he had a date, it's not like Barry's _missing_. 

"What is this about, detective?" Eobard replies impatiently. 

"I was asked to make a wellness check," Joe assures simply. "No one's in any trouble, some people were just worried about him. _Is_ he here?" Eobard steps aside minutely to motion to Barry who gives Joe the most unamused look he's ever made in his life. 

"He's well," Eobard says sarcastically. "Do not step into my home, you don't have a warrant." Joe is about as impressed with Eobard as Eobard is with him. Great. This is great. Barry hurriedly grabs his shirt and tugs it back on as he heads for the door. 

"Could we have a moment?" Joe insists. Eobard scoffs but, nonetheless, wanders away. Barry quickly steps out into the hall with Joe. 

"What are you _doing_?" Barry asks in a hushed voice. "Why are you here?" 

"Cisco called me saying you might be in trouble," Joe replies quietly. "Are you okay?" 

"Cisco?" Barry repeats. "Cisco set me _up_ on this date. With my _boss_ ' twin brother." Joe pulls his phone out, holding it out as he opens his voicemail. 

"Three saved messages. Message one: 'H _e_ y Joe, it's your good friend Cisco. Could you call me back, like, _immediately_. I- might have- set Barry up on a date with his boss' psychotic brother. So. Yeah. Call me back!' End message." 

Barry rubs his temple with a finger. "I'm gonna kill him," he murmurs. Okay, yeah, Eobard's a little bit weird. He's not dangerous and he's not _psychotic_. They were having a nice time until _Barry's dad_ _showed up_. "Well, look, I'm fine. Can you go now?" 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Joe asks, glancing into the apartment at Eobard- watching them mildly. He doesn't need to say anything to make it known he thinks Eobard is pretty weird, too. Him standing there ruffled with his shirt open though? Just reminds Barry he's really, really hot. 

"I'm sure," Barry promises. "Now _please_ go." 

"Alright, I'm going," Joe assures. "But if I don't hear from you by the morning, I'm coming to get you." Again, definitely a grown man going into his late twenties here but sure. As long as Joe is leaving now, Barry's not going to argue. He waits until he's sure Joe is down the elevator before coming back inside. Eobard arches a brow at him. 

"Sorry about that," Barry offers. 

"It's fine," Eobard assures. "I'm sure Harrison has had his laugh over this." If this was just Harry being an asshole to his brother, Barry really hopes Cisco wasn't in on it. He also decides he doesn't want to think about that right now. 

"Should we stop?" Barry asks. "I can go if you want." 

"Why would I want you to go?" Eobard replies mildly. Barry grins as he comes back to where Eobard patiently waits. He pulls his shirt off again, tossing it aside, and immediately reaches back for Eobard's jeans. This time, Eobard takes some more initiative. He catches Barry's mouth again with his own and snakes an arm around his waist to pull him in close. They stumble back towards the bed again. With more strength than Barry would have assumed he had, Eobard actually tosses him back onto the bed. 

Okay, that was _especially_ hot. Wow. 

Eobard isn't far behind, following him down to kiss him more feverishly. He yanks at Barry's pants and unfastens them quickly before helping tug them off. It's good to know that little interruption didn't do anything to deter his mood. Barry works with him, lifting his hips and helping slide his boxers off with his jeans. Eobard backs off to get a good look at him. He runs a hand up the inside of Barry's thigh before beginning to get down. This, admittedly, worries Barry a little. As inexperienced as he obviously is, he's not sure what to expect from Eobard trying to eat him out. 

Still, Barry doesn't stop him. He sits back on his forearms and watches as Eobard kisses the inside of his thighs and leaves hickies all over the soft skin there. They fade briefly after but that just leaves room for more. As he moves further up, he holds Barry's thighs in his hands fondly and Barry eagerly spreads them to give him enough room. Eobard rubs his clit with a thumb before following it up with a kiss then a slow, leisurely lick. Then he stops and seems to consider something- an idea of what makes Barry blush self-consciously. Obviously deciding he likes it, Eobard runs his tongue up his slit and takes his clit in his mouth to suck it. 

Barry's knees jump and he groans deeply in approval. Eobard moves to run his tongue through his slick folds, exploring slow and deliberately. While it doesn't offer a lot of sensation, the sheer attention and focus on him makes him hot around the collar. When he inadvertently tries to close his knees, Eobard just pushes them back and rocks forward to pin Barry down better. He's shameless in his exploration and pushes his mouth into Barry's pussy to push his tongue deeper. He clearly hasn't done this before but he's far from bad at it. Barry tossed his head back. 

Once he's explored to his heart's content, that's another story. He eats Barry out like a starving man and just the obscene sound of how wet he is makes Barry crave more. Eobard holds him steady as he arches and wiggles in pleasure. 

"Eobard," Barry groans, grabbing Eobard's short curls in both hands and pulling another growl from him. "Come on, Eobard, fuck me." They feel like the magic words to get Eobard to stop his otherwise driven task because he does so more abruptly than Barry really wanted. He sits up, though, licking his wet face, and Barry can hardly complain. Eobard unbuttons his jeans again and his hard cock springs back to attention red and dripping copious precum. 

Too impatient to actually get his jeans off, or perhaps just not wanting to, Eobard is back on him in a heartbeat, kissing him heavy and hard. Barry can taste himself on Eobard's mouth and it makes him shudder hotly. He wraps his arms around Eobard's neck and helps hastily move into place so Eobard can slot between his legs. Safe sex and all that, Barry knows, but between the fact that he's almost certain there's not much he can 'catch' anymore and knowing from experience that condoms and speedsters don't mix, he doesn't bother. It's easier to deal with it after the fact for speedsters, anyways. 

Barry tilts his hips to give Eobard an easier time, feeling his hard cock prod and rub against his cunt before slipping inside. _Definitely_ nothing to be ashamed of. He groans as Eobard sinks in, as slow and leisurely as he's been taking anything else. Barry claws his shoulder blades with a needy noise- something Eobard obviously likes quite a lot though he's not fully sure which part. He pushes in deep, right down to the root, and Barry groans as he feels the tip push against his womb. God it feels good. 

Eobard kisses him feverishly and Barry arches up to meet him in full. Just like before, once he's done savouring the sensation, Eobard starts moving in earnest. _Really_ moving in earnest. Barry's eyes cross and he digs his nails into Eobard's back hard enough to draw blood as Eobard suddenly starts his jackrabbit pace. No, it's not Barry's first time with another speedster but Eobard is something else entirely. He can hear the bed rock frantically under their movements and Barry's moans are mostly swallowed by Eobard's kissing. 

He feels Eobard still briefly before going right back at it and it's not until Barry feels the cum drip down the inside of his thigh that he realises what's happened. Barry whimpers a sound that Eobard swallows up just like the others. It's after the second time, Eobard again thrusting in to the hilt and pausing for a moment to stuff Barry deep, that he shifts and Barry tilts his hips into it. The new angle puts enough pressure on his clit that he's soon following Eobard's lead, gripping him hard and tossing his head back as he comes. 

Eobard pries him off and Barry, a bit bleary in bliss, loosens his grip as Eobard sits up. He knits their fingers together and pins Barry's hands to the bed, looking down at him with that ever vigilant intensity. Beginning to move again, Barry twists with pleasure. Eobard shifts and moves until he finds that angle again that makes Barry cry out in pleasure. He watches, nothing short of aroused and infatuated, as he brings Barry to orgasm again. 

And again and again. 

Barry quickly loses count of exactly how many either of them have but as long as Eobard's stamina keeps up, he's eager for more. He tries to encourage them into different positions, mostly so he's not completely sore in the morning, but it's clear immediately Eobard wants to see his face and won't move into any position he can't which really only manages to make Barry more flustered than before. He kisses and bites and leaves hickies that unfortunately don't stay and Barry quickly becomes dazed and blissfully out of touch. He's not sure exactly how long they keep it up, either, between their stamina and their speed. 

By the time Eobard finally pulls out, Barry's thighs are a mess with slick and cum and there's a small, obscene bulge in his lean belly where he's been thoroughly stuffed. Barry wraps an arm around Eobard's neck to keep kissing him as he comes to lay beside him instead. Eobard holds his face firm, but affectionately, to return each one. It's been a while since Barry was this satisfied. 

"That was great," Barry murmurs against his mouth. "Like, really really great, Eobard." 

"Yes," Eobard agrees. "It wasn't exactly what I expected but it was 'great'." Barry pauses to give him a curious look. 

"Not what you expected?" he repeats. "Me?" 

"No," Eobard says. "Sex." Eobard wasn't just inexperienced; he was a virgin? Barry goes redder in the face than he really means to. He clears his throat and as he goes to move away, Eobard grips him tighter to give him more kisses. Barry laughs as he plies Eobard off of him, kissing back until he can finally sit up. Not for the first time, he's glad for speed healing otherwise he's positive he'd be bruised on the _inside_. 

"Well," Barry murmurs, giving an awkward laugh. "Can I use your shower?" Eobard gestures to the bathroom in approval and Barry really gets an embarrassing look at how messy his thighs and pussy are. 

"Can I join you?" he asks in the same manner Barry had. Barry laughs but he nods. 

"Sure," he agrees. "Let me just make a quick call, okay?" Eobard slides a hand up Barry's thigh and rubs his cum slick cunt in his fingers. 

"I'll get the shower ready," he says. "I want to explore more of you." Barry swallows, trying not to get too worked up. It's difficult. 

"Not sure there's much more to 'explore'," he assures. Eobard makes a mild noise in response as he climbs out of bed and heads for the bathroom. Barry catches his breath, and tries to cool himself down, as he searches his pile of clothes for his phone. Wow. 

Just wow. 

X

Cisco truly doesn't understand how after all this time, Harry can still look at him like there's something interesting to study. He can't complain about it but he definitely isn't as interesting as Harry seems to think he is. Not that he can ever convince Harry of anything he isn't interested in hearing. 

Which in some ways is stupidly flattering. Okay, in most ways. 

Cisco bites his lip as he rides Harry's cock to his leisure, moving slow just to keep control of himself. Harry can last an annoyingly long time and as much as he isn't peeved about not finishing, Cisco is. As long as he doesn't get into it too fast, he's usually fine. And Harry just watches, no complaints, as usual. He has such an intense look under normal circumstances that the gaze he wears now almost seems _starving_ in comparison. Cisco's cock is drenched in precum and lube already. 

His phone buzzes and Harry glances at it, breaking his stare and with it, the spell it puts on Cisco. He makes a thoughtful noise. 

"It's Barry Allen," Harry says. 

"What's it say?" Cisco asks. Harry 'hmps' mildly at the distraction but picks up Cisco's phone all the same and fiddles with it. 

"'Hey Cisco, thanks again for setting me up with Eobard. I owe you one,'" he reads. "There. He's fine. Like I said-" 

"You said a lot of things a lot of different ways," Cisco scoffs back. He exhales a shaky breath as he rolls his hips down. "I'm glad they got on, I guess. Even if your brother is weird." 

"Yeah," Harry murmurs but it's far from an agreement- more like suspicious curiosity. "I suppose what they say about meeting your heroes isn't always true." Cisco snorts in amusement. 

"I know Eobard's the lead in speedforce science or whatever but I don't think Barry looked up to him _that_ much," he assures. "I mean, he likes practical science like you. Or Stien?" 

"I meant Eobard," Harry replies offhandedly. Cisco gives him a puzzled look. His phone vibrates again and Harry looks back at it in his hand. "'Actually, we're even for calling Joe. Really need to work on your wingmanning.'" 

"That was your fault," Cisco says. Harry doesn't outright argue. "I guess if Eobard was going to do anything, he would have by now so there's nothing to worry about after all." 

"Hm? Oh. No. Eobard's a planner," Harry murmurs. "He'll wait a very long time to enact his plans." Cisco stares at him coldly. "Uh. I mean, I still strongly doubt he'd have any malicious intent towards Barry." 

"Is this how Caitlin felt when I started dating you? Did she think she'd have to come find me in a body bag whenever I went home with you?" Cisco asks. Harry gives him an unamused look. 

"Are we done talking about my brother while we're having sex?" he asks. Cisco snorts a laugh and nods. 

"Yeah, I think so," he assures, reaching down to stroke his cock as Harry puts his phone back. 

"This would be much easier if you just used the cockring like I suggested," Harry says. Cisco holds a hand out to stop him. 

"This? Over here? I gots this under control, okay? You just sit there and observe. As _agreed_?" 

Harry grumbles quietly. 


End file.
